


Unexpected

by KawaiiPieceOfTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, It's probably OOC, M/M, My first fanfic ever, i don't know how to write, sorry this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPieceOfTrash/pseuds/KawaiiPieceOfTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba goes to Kyoutani's house for a school project. No project is done that day. Only bantering. And some singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so excuse any mistakes please.
> 
> The rating is M because Kyoutani just Has To Swear.
> 
> I don't know how to write I just had this headcanon that Kyoutani knows how to play guitar and Yahaba has a Really Nice Voice and I had to write this. 
> 
> I have no excuses for how OOC this is.
> 
> Also I did not proofread it.

Kyoutani growled at the boy standing in front of him. He was only one inch taller, but it was enough to frustrate him.

“Tell me again, why do we have to do this at my place?” he asked Yahaba.

“Because aunty left my cousins in my sister’s care once again, so unless you want to have three balls of energy jumping around you and screaming throughout the whole making of this project we will have to do it at your place.”

“I’m gonna do it alone. You can just present it, I don’t care, I just don’t want you invading my personal space any more than you already do.”

“Listen here you brat, do you seriously think I want to spend a whole afternoon with you? Do you think that I have nothing better to do? But the teacher said we have to do this together and we will.” Yahaba said in a tone that left no room for reply. He then added in a feigned sweet voice “So let’s do our best, Kyoutani-kun. After all, we both want this to be over as soon as possible, so let’s concentrate on finishing the project as fast as we can.”

Kyoutani glared at the other boy, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t necessarily hate being around Yahaba, even though they fought a lot (of course, Kyoutani would never admit this). What he actually disliked was the idea of bringing someone into his house. As a child, he only had few friends whom he never invited over, and as he grew older he only distanced himself from everyone, so this would be the first time someone outside the family will enter his house. And this made Kyoutani feel as if he was letting Yahaba in on his biggest secret, although he was pretty sure that his house can’t possibly reveal any important information about him that he wouldn’t want people to know.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Yahaba decided it was time to annoy Kyoutani some more. “You’re awfully silent.” he said.

“You know, for someone who’s supposed to take Oikawa’s place you’re not very observant. That’s how I usually am.” Kyoutani replied, obviously annoyed.

“Don’t be fucking rude. I know you don’t talk much. I’m just surprised that you gave up on trying making me leave.”

“Why the fuck are you discontented with the fact that I’m not trying to get rid of you? I thought you wanted to do this project together, but if you want to leave so bad then be my fucking guest.”

“I never wanted to do the project with you. But I’m mature enough to suck it up for a couple hours and go through with it. Anyway, I don’t understand why from all the classes in our year we had to be paired with yours and from all the students in your class I had to be paired with you. Do people think that just because we’re teammates we’re supposed to get on well? Because if they do, they obviously don’t know you even the slightest bit. It’s practically impossible to befriend someone as antisocial as-“

“We’re here” Kyoutani said, stopping the other boy’s incessant blabbering. The timing was really good, ‘cause if one more word would have left Yahaba’s mouth, Kyoutani would have used a less nice method to shut him up.

“Wow, you were so reluctant to have me over that I was starting to wonder what kind of creepy place you live in, but it looks pretty normal to me.”

“Don’t make idiotic assumptions without any grounds.”

Yahaba was about to complain some more, but he was interrupted by a black ball of fur tackling him to the ground and covering his face in saliva.

“What the- Why didn’t you tell me you have a dog?” he asked, trying to get it off him, but failing.

“I’m not a big fan of sharing personal information.”

“Well, don’t just stand there watching me struggle. Help me.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘No’? Ughhh! This uneducated brute is ruining my uniform! Do something about him!”

Kyoutani clenched his jaw and gave a low growl. He fought the urge to step on Yahaba’s head hearing the words ‘uneducated brute’. After all, Kyoutani had been the one to train the dog, and he trained him pretty well, too. He just decided that showing his love and enthusiasm by jumping on whoever enters their yard was not something that he wanted the dog to stop doing.

“Satoru” Kyoutani said, making his best effort not to kick the other boy “come here”.

The dog seemed to forget about Yahaba’s existence, attacking his owner instead, and the brown haired boy could have sworn that his eyes were playing a trick on him, because he thought he had seen a smile spreading on Kyoutani’s face. He couldn’t be sure though, as the other boy turned his head away to dodge the violent kisses that his dog was trying to give him. What he was sure was that the glimpse he caught of that smile made him curious, and he wanted to see it again.

“Sit” Kyoutani ordered, and the dog obeyed. He then looked over to Yahaba, who was still on the ground, but in a sitting position now. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you hit your head when you fell? Get up already.” the bleach-blond said, scowling at him.

Yahaba shook his head internally, realizing that the reason why he hadn’t gotten up yet was because he had been thinking about the other boy’s smile, trying to imagine how it would actually look like up close, front view. He pushed all the unwelcome thoughts away, raising to his feet and following Kyoutani inside.

“My parents aren’t home yet.” the shorter boy said as they stepped through the door.

“Awesome. Now there’s nothing stopping you from murdering me.”

“If you weren’t so damn annoying I wouldn’t feel the need to kill you every 5 seconds.”

“Well, you’re not exactly Mr.Agreeable either.”

Kyoutani wanted to give him a retort, but Yahaba wasn’t exactly wrong, so he settled for a death glare. He showed the taller boy to his room, which looked unexpectedly normal, Yahaba thought.

“If you don’t stop scrutinizing my room I’m gonna have Satoru chew all your belongings.”

“Why, do you have something to hide?” the brown-haired boy asked, hoping that Kyoutani wasn’t serious about his threat. He continued looking around the room while the other boy was shooting daggers at him.

When he spotted it, it was the second time that day when he was shocked by Kyoutani. Near the door, resting against the wall, Yahaba could see a guitar.

“You must be kidding me.” was all that he managed to say, the amazement leaving him speechless. He could have expected to see lots of things in the other boy’s room. A knife collection was one of them. A guitar wasn’t.

Kyoutani deepened his frown, not understanding what the brunet was babbling about, but when he followed Yahaba’s gaze he realized exactly how screwed he was.

“NO” he shouted, but it was too late. The other boy had already gotten up and was walking towards the guitar.

“DON’T TOUCH IT” he yelled as he grabbed the other’s wrist, yanking him back.

Yahaba tried to ignore the brutality of the gesture, looking Kyoutani dead in the eye and saying: “Play a song.”

The shorter boy was a bit taken aback by the intensity of his gaze, but he managed to get a grip of himself quite fast.

“NO WAY. NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS.”

“I’m gonna touch it.”

“DON’T. YOU. DARE.”

“Then play something.”

“NO. FUCK OFF.”

Yahaba yanked his hand out of the other’s grip and bent over to touch the precious object, but Kyoutani managed to stop him again in the same manner. They had a stare-on, but neither of them was willing to give up.

“Play something or for the next year I will come to your class every break and I will talk EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND.” Yahaba spoke. Kyoutani knew that the boy could and would actually do this. But he wasn’t going to give up this easy.

“Play something or I will come to your house every day after school and be generally annoying.” Kyoutani growled at the idea, but still it wasn’t enough to make him break.

“Play something or I will steal your dog and sell him.”

This time Kyoutani was taken aback. Was Yahaba being serious? Would he actually do this if he didn’t sing? Or is he just bluffing? He decided that his dog was too important to risk.

“One song. My choice. You never request anything from me ever again. You never speak to me unless absolutely necessary. Also, you buy me lunch for the next month.”

Yahaba pondered whether or not it was worth it. His interaction with the other boy was already limited to the necessity. He then decided that one month’s lunch was nothing compared to seeing Mad Dog-chan playing the guitar.

“Deal.” he replied.

Kyoutani took the guitar and sat down, his legs crossed. He stared at his hands, at the way one rested on the guitar’s body while the other was grabbing the neck. He really enjoyed playing, but only when there was no one in a 5 mile radius. He thought about what he should sing while the other boy positioned himself next to him. He had a song stuck in mind, but he most certainly did not want to play it. It would be way too embarrassing, he thought. He lowered his head, trying to hide his blushing cheeks and readjusting his posture. After all, it was the last song that he practiced and he knew it quite well, so he might as well try this one.

When he finally started to play, Yahaba was surprised for the third time that day. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, because the song that Kyoutani chose was not some obscure shit played by some band he never even heard of. Instead he chose [a very sweet and quite popular song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPKBtZHuzKY).

Yahaba somehow managed to get a hold of himself right in time and started singing the lyrics. Now it was Kyoutani’s turn to be shocked, because Yahaba’s voice, which usually annoyed the hell out of him, actually sounded pretty nice. Without realizing it, he lifted his head and met the other boy’s eyes. His cheeks became an even darker shade of red and he wanted to avert his gaze, but he realized he couldn’t. There was something about Yahaba, about the warm smile spread across his face, about his beautiful, chocolate eyes and his soft, fluffy hair and his rosy cheeks that didn’t let him. Again, his body started moving without his consent and he felt the corners of his own lips lifting up.

Staying like this, looking into each other’s eyes and genuinely smiling while singing… maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, Kyoutani and Yahaba both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this isn't a total shit.
> 
> Anyway, my [Tumblr Account](http://literally-a-piece-of-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
